No title yet
by Ro.Kitsune
Summary: A hermione fleur story in progress. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

No title yet

I felt the mattress sink in next to me. "Why are you in my bed, you have your own."

"I like yours better."

"Why"

"Because you're in it"

Of course that would be the answer. It's always the answer. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because you're too lonely to be left alone"

"I'm doing fine. Anyways I don't swing that way so get out"

"We have this conversation every night, yet still I'm here in your bed and wake up every morning with you curled up next to me"

"It's just a heat source"

"I don't believe that, you'd be lonely with out me"

"I don't like you...I can't like you like that"

"Why"

"Because... I don't want to"

"Goodnight Hermione, we'll talk in the morning about this." She quickly fell asleep facing me. We never talk about it in the morning; I guess it's just something to say. I fell asleep on the other side of the bed knowing that somehow I'd end up in her arms when I woke up.

The Next Morning

I awakened cuddled next to her just like always and I then pushed out of her arms. "Fleur get out of my bed." She was expecting this, we do this every morning. It's a good thing I was made head girl or it would have been tough trying to explain to Lavender and Parvati why the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher snuck in my bed every night. She's done this since the beginning of my seventh year. I was surprised that she of all people came to teach us. I mean she is just a couple of years older than the seventh year students, with me being the oldest since I used that time turner back in third year. But still, why her? There must not have been a lot of applications turned in for DADA this year. We had Lupin last year but he decided that there would be no more teaching for him. It wasn't his calling he said. Well at least that's what he told the class. I know he only did it to keep Harry safe anyways. Voldemort was defeated last year so there was no need for Harry to be protected anymore. There are still stray death eaters out there thou, maybe that's another reason why Lupin didn't come back, so that he could try to protect Harry from the outside now. Harry is always being protected by someone. However, what about everyone else? I guess know one else is as important as the-boy-who-lived since none of them protected my family when death eaters killed them. No, their focus was on Harry.

"You have to leave now Fleur, you have classes today."

"I know but I would rather stay in bed with you."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Meaning it could happen some day then?"

"Don't twist my words around." I went about my morning ritual ignoring her like always, another tradition I guess. I never even acknowledged her when she told me she'd see me later and kissed my cheek. I just finished getting ready then headed down to breakfast. I wonder when she'll stop coming to me like she does; I wouldn't be surprised if it was soon. I deserve it. I deserve to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

One year ago:

"Hermione, the headmaster is requesting your presence in his office. The password is ton-tongue toffee."

"Thanks Cho, I'll go there now." She walked off and I became worried. Professor Dumbledore would not ask me if it was something good. It's the beginning of the year so there couldn't be any other reason then bad news.

I walked to the gargoyle, said the password, and went into the headmasters' office. Fawkes was silent on his perch while Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood on either side of Professor Dumbledore like those angel and devil people that sit on the shoulder trying to tell you what to do. All three of them looked at me with sadness and pity in their eyes. Okay now I really have a big feeling of dread.

"Good evening professors. Is there something I could do you?"

"Please sit down Miss Granger. Unfortunately we have some very bad news for you." I knew this was bad, Dumbledore didn't even offer me a lemon drop.

"Severus would you be so kind as to explain."

"Of course Headmaster."

"Miss Granger, you do know of my involvement in the Order correct."

"Yes sir, you're a spy for the Order sir."

"Correct as always Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape, what does this have to do with me?"

"There was a raid last night that I was unable to neither know beforehand nor prevent Miss Granger. I truly do regret to inform you but your parents were the targets."

"Oh no! Where are my parents! Are they safe! Please tell me!" I couldn't help but become hysterical; they are the only blood related family I have.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, Hermione, but your parents are dead."

I let out a strangled sob and did something I would never have done if I were in my right sense of mind; I hugged Professor Snape with all I had. I needed the comfort and I didn't care from whom. He looked quite surprised but coddled me and whispered soothing words all the same. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall looked at us with falling tears running down their faces. Their prized student was going thou something they could never protect her from.

From weeks on after everyone walked on eggshells around me. I was quite fed up about it and I finally stood up in front of the whole student body and yelled at them to stop being so bloody paranoid and mind their own business. They seemed to get the message and left me alone after that. I had become quite withdrawn since then. I didn't have the same vigorous yearning for learning new things. I was no longer fascinated by the magic around Hogwarts. Everyone was worried but they no longer talked about it.

End Flashback

I sat at the Gryffindor table reminiscing of that horrible day. Fleur must have notice something because she looked at me with a questioning glance.

A thought enters my mind... it's my fault that my parents are gone. If I never came to Hogwarts they would still be of the living. I deserve to be alone.

I get up from the table and go to my first class of the day. Potions can be quiet interesting when you aren't getting snapped at.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

Hey Guys! hope you like this chapter! Don't worry, there will be more Hermione/Fleur interaction soon. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it.

Silver


	3. Chapter 3

A fourth year student walked into the Potions classroom looking very frightened and nervous towards Professor Snape. "P-professor S-snape sir, Professor Delacour would like to see Miss Granger in her office right now. S-she sent a pass."

"Very well, leave now." "Miss Granger, since there's only ten minutes left until class I will allow you to leave. However, I will be talking to Professor Delacour about this. I will not have her giving my students the ability to leave early in my class. Get your homework from another student later. You are dismissed Miss Granger."

"Thank you, sir."

Why is it that when I'm actually starting to really enjoy a potions class I'm told I have to leave?

I arrive at Professor Delacour's office and knock on the door. "Please come in Hermione."

"Professor Delacour why have you called me in here, I happened to like what was going on in potions and I don't really appreciate the interruptions just to play your silly games." Who would have thought I would talk to a professor like that, but I guess when the professor you're talking back to is the one that slips into your bed every night things can be over looked.

"Please Hermione, call me Fleur, we are in my office. No one will come here." She smiles at me slyly; sometimes I think if she went to this school instead of Beauxbatons she would be sorted in Slytherin. She walked towards me, close enough were there was barely an inch of space between us. "Hermione, your hair smells nice today. Did you use a different shampoo?" She started trailing kisses all over my neck. It gave me shivers, but I would never tell her that.

"Fleur stop, I'm supposed to be in class."

"I pulled you out of class, you have roughly ten or so minutes until that class is finished, then another ten minutes to get to your next class, luckily that class is with me. So you have no worries there my love."

"You are insufferable Fleur, do you know that?" I don't know why I let her continue with the kisses.

"Anyways, what is the real reason I'm in here?" She sighs and stops her ministrations. "You looked sad today at breakfast. I would like it if you would talk to me about it. It might make you feel better. You shouldn't keep things bottled up; it's not good for ones health."

"I really don't want to talk about it…I can't."

"Why not, ma cherie? You can trust me, I promise you that. Give me a chance. I can help you with this if you would just let me." She was looking at me seriously now, not with that cunning look she always had.

"I don't want your help! I don't want anyone's help! I don't deserve it! Just leave me alone!" I was sobbing, I couldn't help it. It was as if everything had just decided to rush out like a raging river. I couldn't stop crying. She sat down and pulled me into her lap and started rocking back and forth while making soothing circles on my back.

"Shhh my love, just let it all out. It'll be alright. That's a good girl, just cry." I cried until the bell that announced for class to start rung. It felt nice to cry in her arms.

"Hermione, stay in here as long as you like for now, I have to go teach. I'll come back here afterwards. Let's talk about this later okay." I nodded weakly. Maybe she's right. I do have to talk about this. She kissed my forehead and left though the door to her class. I curled up into her chair and slowly fell asleep with the last thought in my head being that I didn't deserve her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Well as you can probably tell I'm still looking for the right title for this story. I'm thinking of 'To Deserve Her'. Tell me what you think and give suggestions if you think of something better. Furthermore you can give suggestions on the story. Not sure if I will use them but they would at least give me more ideas. Also if you see any French words in here that are supposed to be one thing and mean another well all I have to say to that is I don't know French. So if there is someone out there who would like to help me when there is a French word or phrase I need help on then please feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail is in my profile. I might not up-date for a while, i'm not sure yet. I've been think that I should write a few chapters before posting more just so that you have more chapters to read. If you don't like that idea just say so and ill keep writing how I have been.

Now for the shout outs:

Thank you …..

Trisagian- ill do my best to continue to be realistic and pull you into the story. I love stories like that.

Caren H

SoulAstray- I'll do my best to make it longer in the future but no promises.

Souless Wolf Youkai- hehe don't worry my lemony friend, it will come soon. I think I've created a monster ()

Goddess-of-the-sacred-river- thank you I like your pen name as well. I always liked being original, its fun.

Jess Tiggs- Am I doing good with the separating now? Oh and thank you for the picture answer.

Me

Lymaris

Jezebel Malice

CrAzy, Im NOt CraZy!

(You know you anonymous reviewers should defiantly get registered for It's an awesome site.)

Well that is it for now! Silver


	4. Chapter 4

I had somehow left Fleur's office without her or any students spotting me. I knew she still wanted to talk about what has been going on in my head but I'm not really willing to share those thought. It's no ones business, defiantly not hers.

I had skipped lunch and missed my last class of the day. For once I didn't care. I made head girl, I don't need to be that strict with myself now. Anyways I could have done most of the stuff the teachers are teaching in my sleep. I'm not the brightest witch in Hogwarts for nothing.

I fell asleep in the comphy chair in my dorm room reading and thinking all night, I woke up in bed with Fleur next to me again. Why does she have to do this to me? I don't want her, I don't need her. But maybe I'm lying to myself. 'Shut up Hermione, stop confusing yourself. You need no one,' I tell myself this while hitting myself on the head. Suddenly I'm looking at a pair of beautiful amused blue eyes.

"Its there a reason why you are hitting yourself lover?"

"I'm not your lover Fleur, we've never had sex before so don't start with that kind of crap."

"Darling, I call you lover because I love you. And I wouldn't have sex with you like some barn animal ma chiere, I would make love to you like the Frenchwoman I am. I am told we can be very sensual. I would give you an example if you would just let me." Suddenly I was underneath her. Damn veelas. She was kissing me, begging with her lips and tongue to let her in. I moaned and she took it as an invitation. Fleur slipped her tongue in my mouth caressing my somewhat reluctant one. She moved it all over tasting every part of my mouth. Her hands started moving to my waist, under my shirt. Suddenly I stood up.

"No Fleur! I won't do this. I can't." I ran from my bedroom and into the bathroom. I was breathing heavy and all in all I looked unreservedly kissed. I never knew someone could be such a great kisser. This is wrong. My parents would have been disgusted with me. I'm disgusted with me. I slid down to the floor with my back leaning on the door and cried. I'm disgusting. I'm nothing more than a mudblood. She doesn't know what she's doing. Who could ever love an atrocious freak like me? I'm nobody. I can't help but hate myself. I killed my parents. Why did I have to be somewhere safe while they were being tortured and killed? I should have been with them. I shouldn't be here. I saw the razor that I usually used for shaving and thought of something that a year ago would never have crossed my mind. What would it feel like if that piece of metal dragged against my skin? Could I see my parents again? Before I knew it the razor was in my hands and a thin line of blood was drawn. It hurt but I ignored it, I needed this. This was my redemption. I deserve this.

_**Flashback**_

I need to know what happened. I need to know why. It had been a few weeks after my parent's death and I needed to know how they died. I know it was by deatheaters but that didn't tell me much. So what am I doing then? Sneaking into Snape's personal rooms looking for a pensive. He was there that night so I can find out what happened in his memories. I found the pensive and thankfully or maybe unthankfully it had the memories of my parent's death. I reached out to touch it, a little afraid but I'm a griffindor, we are the embodant of courage and I won't betray my house. Suddenly I'm in a swirl mess of silver and then I see it, I see why I came here.

_**Inside the pensive**_

It was dark, so dark I could barely see my hands in front of my face. I see Snape standing there, looking calm and demanding. It's a facade though, for once his eyes are showing his true emotions, his inner struggle. He knows what's going to happen because he has seen this house before. It's my house. The lights are off, my parents are sleeping. Cowards. Couldn't they at least allow my parents to have a chance to escape even if it's useless since they're muggles? Snape and the deatheaters are walking towards the house. "Please stop! Professor Snape please don't let them kill them! Save them professor," I know he couldn't hear me, this is only his memories and my parents are six feet under now. They are inside the house, I don't want to go in there now, I need to get out of here! I'm forced to follow. I hear screaming, it's mom. Dad's awake now, he's as frightened as mom is.

I watch, heartbroken, as my loved ones are being tortured. Snape's not involved, I can tell he wants to stop all this but he would get killed in the process. Finally it all ends. A flash of green light and the house is silent and bloody. Goodbye my loving family, my hapless family.

_**Outside the pensive**_

I was pulled out of the pensive with tears running down my face. Snape caught me. He looked at me without his mask for once, he has such hunted eyes. "You saw didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Professor I needed to know. I...I...Oh God! It was horrible!" I threw myself at Snape and he hugged me tightly.

"Never do that again Hermione, some things are left unknown. Tell me if you need to talk." He walked me to my room and left. I cried and fell asleep.

_**End Flashback**_

The bathroom door opens. I still have my life draining out of me. I see a pair of horror filled blue eyes. Then darkness becomes my sanctuary.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't up-dated in a long time. I've been extremely busy with college. That and I wasn't sure if what I was writing was good enough. On that note... I need a beta-reader. Someone I can bounce ideas on and knows a bit of grammar, if they knew French that would be excellent. Oh and I would like to thank all those who've reviewed my story. It really helps me when I know you guys like what I write.

Silver


End file.
